The Last Summer Night
by blackpapillon
Summary: AT Sasuke benci keramaian. Tapi, festival kali ini, menurut Sakura, sama sekali tak bisa dilewatkan. Dan kini, Sasuke mendapati dirinya ada di tengah-tengah keramaian festival - campur baur, ramai, meriah, dan... /oneshot/ /re-up/


_RE-PUBLISHED. I don't own Naruto. Naruto and all authorized characters & trademarks belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_

**The Last Summer Night**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

ADA poster besar terpampang di dinding Ichiraku ramen pagi itu. Poster itu tak hanya dipasang di Ichiraku, namun juga di sudut-sudut strategis di wilayah desa. Di depan kantor Hokage, di dekat gerbang, di depan restoran dango, di pos penjagaan, juga di toko bunga Yamanaka. Semua orang yang penasaran melihat poster itu, dan hampir sebagian besar melihatnya dengan gembira. Termasuk juga gadis yang satu ini.

"Sasuke-kun, lihat!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, membuat lelaki di sebelahnya melakukan hal yang serupa. Mereka menatap poster besar yang tertempel di tembok pertokoan. Sebuah poster besar berwarna-warni cerah. Lambang Konoha terpampang besar-besar di poster itu. Semua orang tentu dapat membaca huruf-huruf berwarna emas yang tercetak di situ.

_FESTIVAL_

_Rayakan Berakhirnya Musim Panas!_

_Sabtu, 30 Agustus_

_Mulai dari 6:00 PM_

_Ayo datang dan bergembira!_

"Festival?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening saat membacanya. "Rasanya baru kali ini desa ini mengadakan festival untuk memperingati hal ini. "

"Lho, tidak apa-apa, kan?" protes Sakura. "Konoha memutuskan untuk tidak menerima misi di hari itu. Sesekali memberi kita libur di waktu bersamaan, itu 'kan bagus juga. Kau mau datang?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menghindar dari tatapan Sakura, lalu menggeleng. "Kalau ada libur, lebih baik aku beristirahat di rumah."

"Hmmm, tapi jarang sekali kita mendapatkan libur bersamaan," kata Sakura, "dan akan menyenangkan saat bertemu dengan teman-teman di sana nanti."

"Terserahlah. Kalau kau bilang begitu lagi, aku akan pulang saat ini juga."

Satu kalimat terakhir dari sang Uchiha yang membuat gadis berambut merah jambu itu kalah, dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengungkit-ungkit lagi masalah itu kalau tak mau acara mereka berdua hari ini berakhir runyam.

Namun, bukan berarti Sakura akan menyerah begitu saja.

.

.

.

"KAU bilang dia _tak mau _datang ke festival? Wow, pria itu memang benar-benar orang aneh. Uh, syukurlah aku tidak akan pergi bersamanya!" Ino membelalakkan mata, lalu terkikik geli.

Sakura mengerutkan bibirnya saat mendengar kata-kata Ino. "Kau jangan tertawa, dong. Bagaimanapun aku ingin mengajaknya pergi ke festival. Dia itu terlalu banyak sendirian dan harus dicuci otak sesekali!" omelnya sebal.

Ino nyengir. Diletakkannya secangkir teh panas ke hadapan Sakura. "Iya, iya. Maafkan aku, deh. Nah, teh ini bonus untukmu!" katanya menghibur. "Kau juga jangan terlalu memaksa dia, dong. Setiap orang 'kan punya kesukaan masing-masing..."

Sakura menatap Ino sinis. "Berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu."

Ino mengejapkan mata. "Eh? Kenapa?"

"Padahal kau juga suka memaksa Sai untuk membantumu di toko, kan?" kata Sakura, "kasihan sekali dia, dipaksa setiap hari."

Wajah Ino berubah merah dan ia langsung menggebrak meja. "Itu beda, tahu!" bantahnya sambil melipat tangan di dada, "sudah! Kembali ke topik, kau masih ingin mengajaknya?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sakura meneguk teh panasnya sebelum bicara lagi. "Ya. Aku ingin dia ikut pergi juga. Karena hari itu pasti menyenangkan. Dia selalu memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak mengenakkan, juga terlalu serius. Aku ingin dia bersenang-senang, namun tidak dengan memaksa... bagaimana, ya?" Sakura kembali menundukkan kepala, keningnya berkerut karena berpikir.

Sudah lebih dari dua tahun sejak Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Banyak masalah yang terjadi setelah itu, terutama pro dan kontra soal statusnya sebagai Shinobi Konoha. Namun tentu saja semua sudah selesai. Sasuke kembali menjadi Shinobi Konoha. Hanya saja, karena ia tertinggal dari teman-temannya yang seangkatan, dia harus menyusul mengikuti ujian Chuunin. Tak masalah bagi Sasuke. Dan dengan demikian, tim 7 pun kembali ke formasi yang lama.

Oh, ada nilai plus: Sasuke jadi bersamanya setelah itu.

Namun masalahnya bukan itu, kan? Keinginan Sakura sebenarnya sederhana saja. Ia ingin Sasuke ikut merasakan atmosfer kegembiraan desa saat festival ini. Itu saja.

"Ah, Sakura, aku punya ide," kata Ino tiba-tiba, memecah lamunan singkat Sakura.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Sakura.

Ino tersenyum kecil, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura dan berbisik. _Pssst... psssst... psssst... _awalnya Sakura tampak bingung, namun setelah mendapat penjelasan lebih lanjut, ia mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Malahan, kali ini wajahnya berubah cerah.

"Begitu saja! Kalau begitu, bisa, kan? Tapi, kau juga harus mendapat kepastian dari yang lain dulu, lho..." kata Ino.

Sakura tersenyum senang, dan langsung mengemasi barang-barang yang dibawanya. "Ya, begitu saja! Terima kasih banyak, Ino!" kata Sakura sambil keluar dari tempat itu. "Sampai nanti!"

Ino melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. "Ya, sampai nanti di festival!"

_Semoga Kakashi-sensei dan Naruto mau membantuku!_

_._

_._

_.  
_

".apa?"

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, sementara Kakashi dan Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Di sebelah mereka, ada Sakura yang benar-benar senang karena sepertinya rencananya berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Tim 7 ada di Ichiraku ramen hari ini, untuk rapat rutin mereka yang diadakan setiap minggu. Sebetulnya tak bisa disebut rapat rutin, karena pertemuan itu tak lebih daripada acara makan-makan untuk memuaskan nafsu Naruto terhadap ramen.

"Yak," Kakashi menyeringai di balik topeng yang menutupi separo wajahnya, "kita akan datang ke festival. Bersama-sama. Kau harus ikut, Sasuke," katanya, sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya malas.

"Tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk—"

"Ayolah, teme!" potong Naruto cepat, "tim lain juga akan datang bersama-sama—jadi, ayo kita pergi! Kalau kau takut tak mendapatkan waktu berduaan bersama Sakura-chan, tenang saja, kami juga akan menyediakan waktu untuk itu—"

"Jangan sembarangan bicara!" pukulan Sakura mendarat mulus di kepala Naruto, wajah gadis itu merah. "Yang penting, kita semua datang! Ya, Sasuke-kun?" katanya sekali lagi dengan tatapan memohon. Ia benar-benar ingin Sasuke datang kali ini. Selain karena ini acara yang jarang diselenggarakan, juga karena dia punya rencana lain.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Sakura, kumohon... biarkan aku beristirahat di rumah. Kau boleh suruh aku keluar, tapi jangan festival."

Bayangan festival terlintas di dalam otaknya. Keramaian. Huh, dia benci keramaian. Bila ada kesempatan libur, dia akan memanfaatkannya di rumah, membaca gulungan lama atau bahkan berlatih sendiri. Namun mengapa dia sekarang harus ikut? Bukannya dia tak ingin membuat Sakura kecewa, namun kita 'kan tetap butuh toleransi.

"Justru itu, Sasuke," kata Kakashi, yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan buku _Icha-Icha Snowstorm _jilid dua. "Ini adalah perayaan yang jarang diadakan. Datanglah meskipun cuma sebentar. Lagipula, jangan dulu menolak sebelum melihat keadaannya nanti," ia mengedipkan matanya sekilas ke arah Sakura.

"Dan bagaimana kalau aku tetap tidak ingin ikut?"

Seringai Kakashi makin lebar. "Kalau kau tak mau ikut, kupastikan kau kularang mengikuti misi tim sampai kira-kira sebulan ke depan. Aku yang menentukan kalian berhak mengikuti misi atau tidak, bukan?"

"APA?"

.

.

.

_30 Agustus_

SAKURA mematut diri di depan cermin, cukup puas dengan penampilannya. Jam di dinding menunjukkan waktu 5:45 sore. Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, dan juga Sasuke (akhirnya) sudah berjanji untuk bertemu di jambatan pada pukul enam, jadi mereka bisa berangkat bersama-sama. Area festival tidak jauh dari situ. Dari dalam kamarnya Sakura bisa mendengar suara riang anak-anak yang pergi bersama orang tua mereka. Hmmm, festival malam ini pasti akan ramai sekali. Terlebih hanya diadakan sehari. Karena mereka desa ninja, jadi jarang sekali mereka bisa mengadakan acara semacam ini.

Gadis itu berjalan ke tempat mereka bertemu, agak sulit karena pakaian yang dia pakai berbeda dari biasanya. Karena festival ini juga bertepatan dengan akhir musim panas, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengenakan yukata. Banyak juga orang lain yang mengenakan yukata. Yukata yang Sakura pakai serasi dengan warna rambutnya. Warna yukata itu merah muda, dengan motif bunga sederhana. Rambut pendeknya dihiasi dengan hiasan rambut yang diberikan oleh ibunya, berhiaskan replika bunga Fuji dan Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Sakura terbelalak melihat orang yang sudah ada di sana lebih dulu. Ia mengira ia hanya akan melihat Sasuke, namun ternyata yang ia lihat adalah gurunya yang biasanya selalu terlambat itu. "Kakashi-sensei, kau sudah datang? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya tak percaya, saat melihat gurunya itu duduk santai di atas jembatan.

Kakashi hanya menyeringai di balik topengnya. Malam ini dia masih memakai seragamnya yang biasa. Tangannya memegang sebuah buku oranye yang sudah agak lusuh karena terlalu sering dibaca. "Yo," sapanya seperti biasa.

"Kutanya, mengapa Kakashi-sensei bisa datang lebih dulu?"

"Oh, tentu saja itu karena dewi keberuntungan membuatku dapat menyelesaikan pekerjaan lebih cepat, dan tak ada kemacetan di jalan sehingga aku bisa lebih dulu datang ke sini dan menunggu murid-muridku yang manis..."

"BOHONG!" terdengar suara keras dari arah lain. Sakura nyaris terlonjak karena kaget. Ia terpana melihat dua rekannya yang ternyata juga sudah berada di situ. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Sakura kaget.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berlari mendekati Sasuke, yang langsung memalingkan wajah—agak malu. "Kau memakai yukata! Waaah, Naruto juga! Bagaimana bisa? Hari ini banyak sekali kejutan, ya!" katanya senang.

Naruto tertawa mendengar komentar Sakura. "Kakashi-sensei datang ke rumah kami masing-masing dan menyuruh kami memakai ini!" katanya riang, "awalnya aku sebal, ternyata cocok juga! Bagus, kan, Sakura-chan?" tanyanya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepala gembira. Matanya melirik Kakashi yang langsung bersiul-siul. Gadis itu tertawa lagi.

Naruto memakai yukata berwarna jingga cerah—membuatnya tampak menonjol. Sedangkan Sasuke memakai yukata dengan motif garis tipis berwarna biru tua. Naruto melirik penampilan Sakura. "Sakura-chan, hari ini kamu manis sekali!"

Sakura tersipu malu. "Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak! Yukata ini pemberian ibuku, begitu juga dengan hiasan rambutnya," jelasnya.

"Cocok sekali denganmu, Sakura-chan!" puji Naruto tulus. "Kau cantik."

Wajah Sakura semakin merah. "Terima kasih..."

Terdengar hentakan keras geta dari belakang mereka. Sasuke maju ke depan, dan langsung berjalan mendahului mereka. "Mau pergi atau tidak? Kalau mau, ayo pergi sekarang!" gertaknya ketus ke arah Naruto.

Naruto dan Sakura saling berpandangan, lalu Naruto tertawa geli. Disenggolnya Sakura sambil berbisik, "hooo, dia marah. Ayo, kejar dia!"

Sakura tersenyum, dan tergopoh-gopoh mengejar Sasuke yang sudah jauh di depan. Kakashi terkekeh sementara mereka berjalan, sementara Naruto nyengir lebar. Suasana desa terang benderang meskipun sudah malam. Lampion-lampion kecil berjajar di atas kepala mereka, terjalin dalam untaian hiasan berkelap-kelip sepanjang jalan. Ada banyak papan penunjuk jalan menuju festival, dan anak-anak berlarian di sekitar mereka dengan membawa makanan kecil dan mainan.

Desa yang biasanya kaku dan penuh ninja berseragam itu kini digantikan dengan suasana yang jauh lebih hangat. Para shinobi menanggalkan senjatanya, bergabung dan berkumpul. Beberapa kelompok berjalan bersama-sama, dengan pakaian yang meriah dan bersuasana musim panas. Kalaupun memakai seragam, namun raut wajah mereka santai dan ekspresi mereka bergembira. Kembang api kecil menyala-nyala di udara, silih berganti. Sakura melihat semuanya dengan antusias; malam ini pasti akan menyenangkan.

"Hei, kalian!" terdengar suara dari dekat gerbang lapangan di mana festival itu berpusat. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Kakashi menoleh dan melihat seseorang beryukata abu-abu.

Naruto melonjak girang dan langsung berlari menghampiri orang itu. "Iruka-sensei!" sorak Naruto, "Sensei juga sudah datang, ya!"

"Tentu saja. Siapapun tak ingin terlambat kalau ada festival..." ia melirik jounin berambut perak yang kembali asyik membaca dari sudut matanya, "bahkan orang yang selalu terlambat sepertimu, kan, Kakashi?"

Kakashi terkekeh. "Ha, ha. Tentu saja. Malam ini pasti akan ada banyak sake, dan aku akan minum sepuasnya tanpa perlu memikirkan misi esok pagi."

"Kuharap kau tak akan mabuk," kata Iruka, separo-bergidik, "karena kau mengerikan kalau mabuk."

Wajah Kakashi berubah setengah meledek. "Apaaaaa, mengerikan? Maksudmu yang mana, Iruka? Apa waktu aku mabuk di rumah Hokage kelima, lalu kau berteriak karena aku melakukan ini dan itu padamu dan—"

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Iruka, tubuhnya makin gemetaran kali ini. Dia mundur selangkah dan menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan bergidik. "kuperingatkan kau, jangan kau ceritakan tentang..."

Kakashi kembali terkekeh. Dan sebelum Iruka dapat pergi, ia mendekati Iruka dan menyeretnya ke dalam area festival. "Nah, kalau begitu, kau bertugas mengawasi aku agar aku tidak mabuk, oke?" katanya asal. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto yang terlongo. Pria itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Nah, sampai nanti!"

Naruto terbengang-bengong menatap Kakashi yang menyeret Iruka diiringi teriakan panik dari gurunya itu. "Apa yang terjadi? Sepertinya Iruka-sensei takut sekali pada Kakashi-sensei... ah, sudahlah," ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. "Bagaimana? Kita juga masuk, yuk!" ajaknya. Sakura mengangguk, namun pandangan Naruto menangkap seseorang.

"HINATA-CHAN!" teriak Naruto keras, sosok itu menoleh dan melihat Naruto. Naruto tersenyum lebar, mendekati Hinata yang wajahnya memerah. "Kau juga datang! Dengan siapa kau ke sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ano... itu... aku pergi dengan Neji-niisan, tapi..."

"Ya, ya, ya?"

Wajah Hinata makin merah saat ia menunjukkan pasangan lain di seberang jalan. "Tenten datang dan aku jadi sendirian."

"Oh, kalau begitu denganku saja!" sorak Naruto keras, membuat beberapa orang menoleh ke arah mereka, ingin tahu yang terjadi. Sementara itu wajah Hinata tampak bercampur antara senang, malu, dan takjub. Ia menoleh panik ke arah sekelilingnya, jemarinya memilin-milin yukatanya yang bersulam benang keperakan.

"Tapi... Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-san...? kau pergi dengan mereka..."

Naruto tertawa kecil dan mendengus ke arah Sasuke—yang langsung dibalas dengan pandangan tajam mematikan. "Huh, tak apalah, toh tadi juga Kakashi-Sensei mendadak kabur dengan Iruka-sensei," ia menoleh ke arah Sakura, mencari kepastian. "Iya, 'kan, Sakura-chan? Kau juga bersama Sasuke, kan?"

Sakura tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepala. "Ya, kalian pergi saja. Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Hinata masih terlihat ragu, namun sebelum gadis itu bicara lagi, Naruto telah menggandeng tangan mungil Hinata, dan mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan di antara riuh rendahnya festival. Sakura dan Sasuke masih berdiri di depan gerbang area festival, memerhatikan orang yang lalu-lalang, lalu mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

"Mau masuk?" tawar Sakura. Dalam hatinya, dia benar-benar berharap semoga Sasuke tidak menolak ajakan itu. Terlebih, saat lewat beberapa saat, Sasuke tidak juga menanggapi tawarannya.

.

.

Senyumannya merekah saat tangan besar Sasuke meraih tangannya dalam sebuah genggaman dan membawanya masuk ke dalam.

.

.

.

Lapangan tengah desa bersinar gemerlapan diterangi ribuan lampu. Mata hijau Sakura serasa ikut bercahaya saat ia melihat gemerlapnya hiasan desa malam itu. Para shinobi bahu-membahu mengerjakan dekorasi acara festival ini, dan semua terbayarkan saat melihat kegembiraan seluruh penduduk desa. Ada banyak alat musik yang ditabuh di sana. Orang-orang membunyikan genderang, berteriak-teriak, dan bernyanyi-nyanyi.

Mereka berdua menyusuri jalan setapak yang terbentuk karena alur yang diciptakan para pedagang. Beberapa teman mereka temui selama melewati stan-stan pameran yang ada di sana.

"Hei, hei, pasangan yang ada di sanaaaaaa~!" terdengar teriakan genit dari sebelah kanan jalan. Mereka berdua menoleh dan melihat stan besar yang mencolok karena banyak didekorasi dengan bunga. "Kalian mau coba permainan?"

"Hai, Ino!" sapa Sakura riang, "Kau buka stan juga di sini, ya? Mengapa tidak bilang padaku?" tanyanya. Sasuke tampak jengah dan ingin pergi, namun Sakura menahannya agar tetap ada di situ.

"Tentu saja aku buka, aku 'kan pedagang!" kata Ino senang, "kalian mau bermain sebentar di sini? Aku membuat permainan menembak target! Oh, tentu saja ada hadiahnya!" Ia menunjukkan sesuatu yang paling memakan area stannya, seperti sebuah arena permainan. Ada target yang berupa lingkaran-lingkaran yang diberi nilai dan tumpukan shuriken di sisinya. "Kau mau ikut, Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak, aku hanya akan..."

"Oh, AYOLAH!" kata Ino memaksa, "sayang sekali kalau kau datang tanpa mencobanya! Tidak rugi, kok. Bagaimana kalau percobaan pertama gratis? Sakura, kau juga mau kalau mendapatkan hadiahnya, 'kan?"

Sakura tertawa salah tingkah, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sikap Ino benar-benar lain hari ini. Tentu ia masih ingat saat kemarin Ino menasihatinya agar tidak memaksa, namun sepertinya malam ini hal itu terlupakan. Ino masih ngotot ingin meminta Sasuke agar mencoba permainan itu.

"Aku tak berminat dengan hal seperti ini!"

"Ada hadiahnya, 'kan!" protes Ino, "memangnya kau tak ingin mendapatkan sesuatu untuk Sakura?"

Sasuke terdiam, lalu ia menatap Sakura yang masih saja tersenyum geli. Ino menarik napas tak sabar. _Dasar pasangan-tidak-seru! _Ia memutar otak, mencari cara agar Sasuke mau bermain di stannya. Meskipun Ino sudah tidak menyukai Sasuke lagi, namun Uchiha Sasuke masih merupakan magnet bagi para wanita—dan tentu saja, ini seperti promosi gratis. "Mainlah, sekali saja," Ino kembali membujuk, "tak akan rugi, kok!"

"Hmmmmh..."

.

.

.

"TUNGGU!"

.

.

.

MEREKA bertiga menoleh dan melihat sesuatu berwarna hijau dengan batok hitam di atasnya. Tentu saja, dia manusia. Matanya bersinar-sinar dan ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat Sakura di sana. "Sakura-san, bungaku! Kau juga ada di sini, ya!" sapanya ceria.

Sakura tampak canggung. Ia tersenyum sekilas, kemudian balas menyapa. Sementara itu, Sasuke berdiri di pojok stan dengan lengan terlipat. Ino menyikutnya, membuatnya makin kesal.

"Selamat malam, Lee-san," kata Sakura sopan, "kau datang sendirian?"

"Ya, namun aku akan senang kalau kau mau pergi menemaniku berkeliling! Bagaimana, Sakura-san?" tanyanya langsung. Ia melirik Sasuke dengan pandangan sinis, "kau juga sama sekali tak berniat membahagiakannya, kan, Sasuke-san? Huh, sayang sekali! Sakura-san!" ia kembali menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Eh... y-ya?"

Lee mengambil setangkai bunga mawar dari dekorasi yang tertempel di stan Ino dan langsung berlutut di hadapan gadis itu, membuat Sakura makin salah tingkah. "Sakura-san, maafkan aku tak mampu mendapatkan bunga Sakura yang sesuai untukmu, aku hanya bisa mendapatkan bunga mawar ini (Ino berteriak, _"—kau mengambilnya dari stanku, bodoh!"_), namun... maukah kau pergi berkeliling di sini bersamaku?"

Alis Sasuke terangkat. Apa? Apa katanya? _Maukah kau berkeliling bersamaku? _Oh, tentu saja dia termasuk pria paling tenang di dunia, namun kalau untuk hal seperti ini, sepertinya emosinya naik juga. Sementara Ino meliriknya dengan pandangan penasaran.

Sakura menatap Lee yang masih berlutut, wajahnya hampir sewarna dengan warna rambutnya. Tentu saja ia sangat malu diminta dengan cara seperti ini di depan umum! Terlebih banyak orang yang melihat. Wajahnya makin merah saat melihat Ino tertawa keras di sampingnya, beberapa orang di sekitarnya tersenyum saat melihat adegan itu. Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan gelisah. Bagaimanapun, dia pergi dengan Sasuke, bukan?

"Memangnya kau tak lihat dia sedang pergi dengan siapa?" potong Sasuke cepat, sebelum Lee melancarkan kata rayuan gombalnya lagi. "Kalau kau memang kekurangan orang, cari saja orang lain."

"Haaa! Akhirnya kau angkat bicara juga," kata Lee setengah menyindir, "lalu mengapa sedari tadi kau diam saja? Lihat, Sakura-san," ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan paling-penuh-cinta yang pernah ia punyai, "aku akan mendapatkan hadiah pertama untukmu, pasti! Dan berjanjilah setelah itu kau akan pergi denganku!" katanya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya—plus senyum lebar.

"Eh, tapi, Lee-san, aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Ya, ya, tentu saja! Tak usah sungkan, Sakura-san! Aku rela memberikan apapun untukmu!" katanya cepat, sambil menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menantang. "Lihat, aku akan mendapatkan hadiah pertama dan aku akan pergi dengan Sakura-san!"

"Lee-san, maksudku..."

"Sakura-san, lihat aku! Pasti aku akan menang!"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menang lebih dulu," komentar Sasuke dari pojok stan itu, lengan terlipat dan alis berkerut sebal. Ditatapnya Lee dengan tatapan bengis. "Dan aku akan mengajarimu cara sopan supaya kau tidak menyela orang lain."

"Oh, begitu? Memangnya aku menyela apa? Hak orang dia mau pergi bersama siapa!"

"Tentu saja," Sasuke menyeringai, "namun tentu saja ceritanya akan lain kalau sejak awal dia sudah pergi bersama_ku._"

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sasuke-san?" tanya Lee tajam, "jadi, kita akan bertanding di sini?"

Kali ini, wajah Sakura memerah lagi. Bukan hanya apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan, melainkan panik karena memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Mengapa malah jadi begini? Ia berlari ke dekat Ino (yang sudah mulai tertawa lagi) dan mengguncang tubuh sahabatnya itu panik. "Ino, Ino, bagaimana ini?"

Mata Ino berkilat dengan kilatan-pedagang. "Tentu saja kita akan membiarkan mereka, Sakura," katanya senang, "menarik bukan, melihat sisi kekanakan Sasuke? Hei, tak kusangka dia akan begini mudah tersulut. Jadi..."

"Jadi?" Sakura menatap Ino tak mengerti.

.

.

"TENTU SAJA, SAUDARA-SAUDARA! MARI SAKSIKAN BAGAIMANA KELIHAIAN UCHIHA SASUKE MELEMPAR SHURIKEN!" teriak Ino, "ANDA MAU MELIHAT DULU SEBELUM MENCOBA? SILAKAN, SILAKAN!" teriaknya lagi, tak memedulikan pandangan kesal Sasuke. Saat lelaki itu hendak protes, Ino mengambil setumpuk shuriken dari tempatnya dan memberikannya ke tangan Sasuke dan Lee dalam jumlah yang sama.

"Daripada kalian bertarung di sini dan membuat festival berantakan, lebih baik kalian bertanding secara sportif, kan?" kata Ino penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi, apa maksudnya dengan orang-orang ini?" protes Sasuke sambil menunjuk orang-orang yang mulai berkumpul. "Kau 'kan tidak perlu _memanggil _semua orang untuk melihatnya!" katanya lagi. Karena teriakan Ino tadi, banyak orang berkumpul di tempat itu. Sebagian besar perempuan—tentu saja karena mendengar nama Uchiha Sasuke disebut tadi. Dan imbasnya, para lelaki yang menemani mereka pun ikut berkumpul. Jadilah area itu penuh sesak oleh orang yang ingin menonton.

"Ah, tak usah dipedulikan. Mereka hanya membantu menghangatkan suasana, kok," katanya tak sabar, sembari mengambil kue dango dari stan sebelah. Ia duduk di pinggir mereka dan mengangkat tangan. "Daripada itu, ayo kita mulai saja pertandingannya!"

"Lihatlah, Sakura-san!" teriak Lee keras-keras pada Sakura, yang jelas-jelas jaraknya tak begitu jauh darinya. "Kalau melempar shuriken, aku cukup percaya diri, lho!" Sakura hanya tersenyum canggung, tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi memberi pengertian pada Lee. Sudah begitu, Sasuke malah melayaninya. Agak kesal juga karena dia diperlakukan seperti hadiah, tapi toh Sakura penasaran ingin melihat kelanjutannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak omong, alis tebal," komentar Sasuke, "diam dan cepat lakukan saja."

"Yak! Uchiha Sasuke lawan Rock Lee... MULAI!"

.

.

.

.

MALAM makin larut. Lapangan semakin padat oleh orang-orang, karena api unggun telah dinyalakan. Ya, api unggun yang sangat besar. Area stan pameran sudah agak lengang, karena semuanya mulai mendekat ke arah api unggun, bersiap untuk melakukan bon odori. Dari jauh, kau dapat melihat pasangan-pasangan yang mungkin dapat kita kenali.

Ya. Ada Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang mencoba berdansa—namun tampak canggung _("Gyaaaa! Maaf, aku menabrakmu lagi, Hinata-chan!")_, Neji dan Tenten yang segera jadi pusat perhatian. Lalu ada Sai dan Ino—Ino sudah menutup stannya, dan sekarang ia memberi latihan dansa dadakan pada Sai. Oh, ada juga Temari—yang entah kenapa ada di Konoha, mengguncang-guncang tubuh Shikamaru yang sudah tak tahan lagi untuk tidur.

Dan kalau matamu teliti, kau dapat melihat seorang jounin berambut perak yang duduk bersama dua orang sannin di pojokan, sake di tangan—dan seorang lagi yang memiliki tanda gores di wajahnya, tampak panik melihat rekannya yang mulai mabuk.

Sakura melihat cahaya api unggun yang terang itu dengan takjub. Tangannya memegang sebuah karangan bunga besar yang terjalin dari bunga-bunga musim panas berwarna cerah. Malam terakhir musim panas selalu indah. Terlebih bila diadakan festival seperti ini. _Ah, seandainya festival ini selalu diadakan setiap tahun_, pikirnya. Tapi tidak apa-apa.

Mereka berdua berada jauh dari api unggun, jauh dari kumpulan orang yang bersiap untuk berdansa, duduk di sebuah bangku di pinggir lapangan. "Sasuke-kun, terima kasih atas hadiahnya," kata Sakura sambil memegang karangan bunganya erat-erat. "Hari ini menyenangkan."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, merasa wajahnya memanas. Bukan karena api unggun, tentu saja. "...ya."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kau tadi semangat sekali," kata gadis itu, membayangkan apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Pertandingan berakhir dengan Sasuke menang telak—dan ia mendapatkan hadiah pertama, tentu saja. Berhubung Ino memiliki toko bunga, maka karangan bunga itulah yang menjadi hadiahnya. Ditambah kue-kue manis dari toko Ino, tentunya.

"Kau tak ingin berdansa?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Gadis itu tersenyum, namun menggeleng halus. "Tidak usah," katanya. "Sebentar lagi akan ada sesuatu yang bagus."

Sasuke menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan heran, "apa maksudmu?"

Sakura hanya menatap kumpulan orang-orang yang mulai membentuk lingkaran, tak menjawab. Lampu-lampu perlahan dimatikan sehingga hanya tinggal api unggun saja yang menjadi cahaya di sana. Musik mulai dimainkan, dan pasangan-pasangan yang ada di sana mulai berdansa seirama dengan iringan musik.

"Kau bicara tentang apa—"

Seakan menjawab rasa ingin tahu Sasuke, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi BUM keras. Semua menjerit dan melihat ke atas langit, kembang api yang besar berpendar di udara, bagaikan bunga-bunga bercahaya yang mekar. Berwarna-warni. Merah, kuning, dan hijau. Berpadu kontras dengan langit malam. Sasuke nyaris tak berkedip melihat pemandangan di atas kepalanya, takjub. Begitu pula Sakura. Wajah gadis itu tampak gembira sekali.

"Kembang api!" kata Sakura ceria, "musim panas tak akan lengkap tanpa kembang api besar seperti ini, kan?"

Sasuke tak berkomentar. Kembang api tak henti-hentinya memenuhi langit, membuat semua orang menghentikan dansa mereka dan menatap langit. Sungguh penutup musim panas yang sangat bagus. Sasuke bahkan tak menyangka ia dapat menganggap hal itu hal yang bagus. Malam ini sungguh merupakan malam yang aneh baginya. Ia pergi ke festival, datang ke keramaian yang biasanya ia hindari. Ia bermain di stan permainan—kalau itu bisa disebut bermain, karena sebetulnya itu 'kan pertandingan.

Tapi, hei, semua itu menyenangkan juga.

"Aku senang karena bisa ke sini bersamamu, Sasuke-kun. Kuharap kau tak akan marah karena aku, Naruto, dan Kakashi-sensei memaksamu ikut." Terdengar suara Sakura, membuat Sasuke menghentikan lamunannya.

Segaris rona tipis muncul di wajah Sasuke yang biasanya tenang itu. "Tidak... aku tidak menganggapnya buruk."

Sakura tersenyum lagi. "Kalau bagimu, itu artinya kau suka, ya?" kata gadis itu, "syukurlah."

Mereka berdua terdiam, menatap langit yang masih bercahaya oleh kembang api—seakan tak ada habisnya. Orang-orang sudah kembali berdansa lagi, dilatari oleh kembang api yang bercahaya. Namun Sasuke masih terus menatap langit. Beberapa saat kemudian, kembang api mulai sedikit berkurang. Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura, bermaksud mengajaknya pulang—meskipun orang-orang masih ramai berkumpul di sana.

Tapi, yang ia temukan adalah Sakura yang tertidur lelap. Kepala gadis itu terkulai, bersandar ke bahu Sasuke. Sasuke sama sekali tak sadar kapan gadis itu tertidur. Dicobanya membangunkan Sakura. "Sakura, kita harus pulang." Tak ada jawaban dari gadis itu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Tangannya terulur, memberi topangan pada punggung Sakura agar gadis itu tidak terjatuh. Wajahnya tampak damai. Terdengar napas teratur dari gadis itu, membuat segaris senyum kembali muncul di wajah dingin sang Uchiha. Ia mendekat dan mencium kening Sakura sekilas, sebelum merengkuhnya dalam dekapan hangat.

_Yah, mungkin aku bisa membiarkannya sebentar lagi..._

Malam ini adalah malam musim panas yang paling menyenangkan baginya.

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

.**  
**

re-publish karena tiba-tiba dengan labilnya saya ingin mempublish cerita ini sebagai cerita yang berdiri sendiri. :)

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Blackpapillon**


End file.
